It just comes natural
by kyuubithedemonlord
Summary: Series of drabbles all, hopefully, involving RoyEd. Named after first, short, drabble.
1. It just comes natural

Kyuubi: I'm back and lovin' it!

Ed: May I remind you that you're only back for a short while before becoming 'dead' again?

Kyuubi:Oh, right. Well in case you people were wondering where I went off too, my computer 'blew up'. It made sounds like firecrackers were going off and started sparking in the back. My parents take forever to fix things when it comes up to me. So here I am back with a series of random drabbles all involving, hopefully anyway, RoyEd.

* * *

"I love you, Ed said one day. His golden eyes shined with happiness and laziness in the dim office.

"Why?" Roy confusedly asked. He looked up from his paperwork and sat back lazily.

Ed just shrugged good-naturedly and said, "It just comes natural."

* * *

Kyuubi: Short isn't it? Well it's the best I could do for right now, this one just came to me while listening to the song.

Ed: It's shorter than me thank gods.

Kyuubi: Now, you all see that little button down there below? Well, please press it and review. Maybe leave me some help for other drabbles/ things to use or write about?


	2. What?

Kyuubi: I'm on a roll today. Oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer on the last drabble so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not(In this world) own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only in my phycotic mind do I own it, and even there it's only for a few seconds.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Edward dangerously asked Roy.

"...I said, will you move in with me," he flinched, expecting to be hit with an automail arm. He was caught off-guard when Ed kissed him.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Kyuubi: You should all know the drill by now! Review, review,review! 


	3. Another day

Kyuubi: This is an almost angsty one. Ed and Roy know they love each other, yet neither one will say it out loud. There waiting for the other to say it.

Ed: Disclaimer is in the second chapter so don't sue. I'm sure she doesn't have anything you want anyway!

* * *

Ed uneasily shifted from foot to foot, staring at the floor.

"Something else?" Roy asked.

He tried to gather the courage to say three little words, but failed.

"If not, then you're dismissed," he impatiently said.

Ed turned and shuffled out the door. Both sighed. Another day, another chance to admit both their feelings gone.

* * *

Kyuubi: Did anyone actually like that? Please review, review, review. 


	4. Children

Kyuubi: In this one Ed is a girl just so it doesn't get confusing. Oh and Ed's name is Edwin in this one! Can anyone guess where I got that from?

Ed: Disclaimers in second chapter, so shut your mouth and don't try to sue!

* * *

"Mommy, is this right?"

"Isn't it right?" Two children asked their smiling mother.

"Let me see," she picked up their scattered chalk and looked over the array. "Yup!"

The two girls grinned and grabbed two books to check up on something.

A man came up behind their mother and snaked his arms around her waist "Aren't they beautiful Edwin?"

Her golden eyes shined with pride, "Yes, they are Roy."

"I still can't believe their mine." He chuckled, "Now I know why Hughes was crazy."

"Yes, their ours. And we wouldn't give them up for the world."

The girls giggled as they alchemically made a wreath of flowers.

* * *

Kyuubi: So, did anyone like it? Review, review, review please! 


	5. Everything I Need

Kyuubi: Well, here's another one. Thank you all for staying with me here!

Disclaimer: This is the last one I'm going to do for this fanfic because I obviously do NOT own FMA!

* * *

Riza watched the Colonel stare at Ed with a dreamy expression. (The Colonel not Riza) Roy's subordinates were animatedly talking about random stuff. 

"Happy Colonel?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am actually," he contentedly sighed.

"Anything you need?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked back at Ed, who caught his eye and smiled at him. "No, I have everything I need right here."

* * *

Kyuubi: So how did you like it? This stupid bar thing keeps messing up on me! Oh well, review, review, review!

* * *


End file.
